everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Von Dark
Blake Von Dark is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He was part of the Swan Lake story as the next Von Rothbart, but gave it to his twin sister. He is the son of the late Von Rothbart, the younger brother of Odile and the older twin brother of Brangwen "Brandie" Von Dark . In the destiny conflict, he is on Rebel side due to the fact that he doesn’t want to end the same way his father did. Character Personality Blake is a rather quiet boy, doesn’t speak much. He does speak a lot when he’s near people he likes. He keeps his feelings to himself, but does show emotion. Appearance Blake is a tall and rather handsome young man with spiky purple hair reaching his shoulders, and dark blue eyes. His skin tone is a light peach color. Unlike his sister, he didn't inherit the ability to transform into an animal. But if he did, he'd want to be able to transform into a hawk. Interests Blake likes learning about different kinds of magic, more so about Light Magic rather than Dark Magic. He likes sports, not competitive. And likes learning new things. Abilities *'Dark Magic:' Like his father, older and twin sister, Blake is capable of using magic. However, unlike Odile, Blake perferes not to use his magic. His magic aura is a dark violet color. Skillset *'Multilingual:' Blake is multilingual as some spell books are a different language so he is able to read them. *'Athleticism:' Blake is very athletic, being part of the Bookball Team, and pretty much loves all sports. Fairy Tale : Main article: Swan Lake '' How the Story Goes Prince Siegfried is celebrating his birthday with his tutor, friends and peasants. The revelries are interrupted by Siegfried’s mother, the Queen, who is concerned about her son’s carefree lifestyle. She tells him that he must choose a bride at the royal ball the following evening. Siegfried is upset that he cannot marry for love. His friend Benno and the tutor try to lift his troubled mood. As evening falls, Benno sees a flock of swans flying overhead and suggests they go on a hunt. Siegfried and his friends take their crossbows and set off in pursuit of the swans.< Siegfried has become separated from his friends. He arrives at the lakeside clearing, just as a flock of swans land nearby. He aims his crossbow at the swans, but freezes when one of them transforms into a beautiful maiden, Odette. At first, she is terrified of Siegfried. When he promises not to harm her, she tells him that she is the Swan Queen Odette. She and her companions are victims of a terrible spell cast by the evil owl-like sorcerer Von Rothbart. By day they are turned into swans and only at night, by the side of the enchanted lake - created from the tears of Odette's mother - do they return to human form. The spell can only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love Odette forever. Von Rothbart suddenly appears. Siegfried threatens to kill him but Odette intercedes - if Von Rothbart dies before the spell is broken, it can never be undone.< As Von Rothbart disappears, the swan maidens fill the clearing. Siegfried breaks his crossbow, and sets about winning Odette’s trust as the two fall in love. But as dawn arrives, the evil spell draws Odette and her companions back to the lake and they are turned into swans again. Guests arrive at the palace for a costume ball. Six princesses are presented to the prince, one of whom his mother hopes he will choose as his bride. Then Von Rothbart arrives in disguise with his enchantress daughter, Odile, transformed so that she appears identical to Odette in all respects. Though the princesses try to attract the prince with their dances, Siegfried, mistaking Odile for Odette, has eyes only for her and dances with Odile. Odette appears as a vision and vainly tries to warn Siegfried that he is being deceived. But Siegfried remains oblivious and proclaims to the court that he intends to make Odile his wife. Von Rothbart shows Siegfried a magical vision of Odette and he realises his mistake. Grief-stricken, Siegfried hurries back to the lake. Odette is distraught at Siegfried’s betrayal. The swan-maidens try to comfort her, but she is resigned to death. Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love. Von Rothbart appears and insists that Siegfried fulfill his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake. This breaks Von Rothbart's spell over the swan maidens, causing him to lose his power over them and he dies. In an apotheosis, the swan maidens watch as Siegfried and Odette ascend into the Heavens together, forever united in love. How Does Blake Come Into It? As the first born, Blake was designed to become the next Von Rothbart. However, due to him not wanting to, the role falls to his twin sister, Bragwen. Relationships Family Blake and his twin sister Brandie were born after their father's death, due to their mother being five months pregnant when Von Rothbart died. They were abandoned by their mother, and Odile, their sister, takes care of them and tells them to follow their father's path. Blake, however, doesn't seem interested, since he is not evil. So the role as the next Von Rothbart, falls to Brangwen. Odile then sends the twins to Ever After High. His niece is Ebony Black, and due to being raised by Odile, Brangwen was raised with Ebony. Blake and Brangwen are very close to each other, even if they are opposites. Friends Blake and Snow get along...sort of. It's hard for him to be nice to the roommate who's crushing on the same girl he is, which kind of annoys Blake.. His best friend for ever after would be his twin as they both understand each other. Blake is also protective of his twin sister Pets Blake owns a black hawk named Nightshade. Romantic Interests Blake has a crush on Jasper Rai, and sort of competes for her affection alongside Snow Claus, son of Santa Claus. When Blake first met Jasper, he found her very interesting, considering that she was a monster going to a school for the next generation of Fairy tales. Eventually, after learning that Jasper is no longer open, Blake becomes very depressed, with only Nefertari being able to help out. With time, the two end up falling in love with each other. Outfits Class Schedule '''1st Period:' Science and Sorcery 2nd Period: Magicology 3rd Period: Home Evilnomics 4th Period: Grimmnastics 5th Period: General Villainy 6th Period: Geogrefairy Trivia *Blake is Old English for "black" or blāc "pale". *Blake is the elder twin by 6 minutes, however because only their mother was present at birth, no one knows that. *Since Blake is a Rebel, he handed the role as the next Von Rothbart to Brandie. *Blake's magic aura is dark violet. *Blake's mother was British, her father, Russian. *Blake can speak Russian, English, Spanish and French. His British accent is a lot heavier than Branngwen, but still has a slight Russian tone in it. *His birthday is on September 28. **It was originally Ocobter 31st but was changed due to that being the date of Cerise Hood's birthday. Gallery Blake Von Dark.jpg|Blake drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Blake Von Dark-No BG.png Blake's Classes.png|Blake's classes Blake's card.png|Blake's card External Links *Blake on ShadowSpirit020's personal wiki Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Swan Lake Category:ShadowSpirit020's OCs Category:Characters